


After The Rain

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Bus Stop Universe [2]
Category: LOTR RPS (AU)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean contemplates keeping a date with the man he met while waiting for the bus to take him to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telstar109](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Telstar109).



> This takes place in the Bus Stop Universe and is a sequel to the story of the same name.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/000egc6a/)

The closer it came to the end of his work day, the more Sean thought he'd made a mistake by agreeing to meet Elijah for a drink. He'd always been a cautious man – his friends and family would have said too cautious – but he didn't know what he'd been thinking, allowing himself to be picked up by a guy on the street. The problem was, he hadn't been thinking. He'd taken one look at the gorgeous stranger and good sense had deserted him, but now that he'd had time to think about it, Sean wasn't sure he could go through with their "date." Elijah had input his number into Sean's iPhone during their bus ride, and Sean took it out, prepared to call him and cancel, but before he could punch in the first digit, the phone rang.

At the opening notes of _Bus Stop_, the new ringtone he'd downloaded, their encounter of the morning came back to him. Elijah's incredible blue eyes. His dazzling smile as he offered to share his umbrella. He pushed the button to talk. "This is Sean."

"Hey, dude, it's Elijah."

"Hey," Sean said, and found he was smiling. "What's up?"

"We never settled on a place for our drink."

When he'd first heard Elijah's voice on the other end of the line, Sean's first thought was that Elijah had been having second thoughts, too, and was calling to cancel. He wouldn't have been surprised if Elijah had changed his mind, but what did surprise Sean was realizing how disappointed he would have been.

"You choose," Sean said, and after Elijah had named a place, Sean said he'd meet him there. "I haven't been outside all day," he mused absently. "I wonder if it's still raining?"

"Not to worry," Elijah replied. "I'll bring my umbrella."


End file.
